Cell 140
Characters *Yun Zhe *Zhou Heqi *Yun Guo *An Hu *Zhao Lang Choices Yun Guo *Worry about her: Favor +5 *Leave: No Favor Rewards Yun Zhe Favor +5 Zhou Heqi Favor +5 An Hu Favor +5 Zhao Lang Favor +5 Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: What are you looking at, your Majesty? Ants? Yun Zhe: You're afraid of ants? Magda: Not really. But not many people like ants. Do you like ants, Your Majesty? Yun Zhe: Like you, I don't like or dislike them. Yun Zhe: These insects cant be blocked in the palace. They live on their own without hindering me. If I hadn't bowed my head today, I wouldn't have noticed where they were. Magda: ...But you see them now. Yun Zhe: One ant hole may cause the collapse of a wall thousands of miles long. The same applies to the country. I'll call someone to locate the nests and block it. Magda: ...... Yun Zhe: You don't agree? Madga: No...You're right, Your Majesty. Yun Zhe: Yes, because I'm the Emperor. Story Chat 2 Magda: My Lord, what are you doing here? Zhou Heqi: Greetings, Consort Chu. The Emperor ordered me to wait here for a Taoist. The Emperor invited him to the palace because he's knowledgeable in ancient poetry. Magda: (The Emperor? Waiting for someone? I have a bad feeling...) Excuse me, the name of the Taoist is...? Zhou Heqi: I remember it was Wu Longzi. Magda: ...Then he's lying? Zhou Heqi: Are you trying to say the Emperor deceived me? Magda: Uh... (I think so...) Zhou Heqi: While the Emperor is sometimes playful, he doesn't make a fool out of his ministers. I'm personally looking forward to having a discussion with this Taoist. I don't mind waiting. Magda: All right... (Maybe I should have someone bring him a chair later...) Story Chat 3 Yun Guo: (weeps)... Magda: The Royal Princess? : Worry about her : Magda: Are you...crying? : Yun Guo: ...I'm not! : Magda: (That wasn't very convincing at all...) : Magda: Your Highness, even if I don't know the reason, if you encounter anything difficult, I'll do my best to support you. : Yun Guo: Then help me get the sand out of my eyes now! : Magda: Sand? : Yun Guo: Why else do you think I'll cry in a place like this? : Magda: (...She doesn't really seem to be crying.) : Magda: Well please forgive me for being rude... : Yun Guo: Why are you getting close suddenly? : Magda: (What do you want me to do!?) : Leave : Magda: The Royal Princess is so proud to the point where she doesn't want to have others see her tears. Maybe I should leave. : Yun Guo: (weeps)... My eyes hurt... Story Chat 4 Magda: Lord An Hu, why are you here alone? : An Hu Favor < 5 : An Hu: You Grace, it's time for me to guard the palace gate. : Magda: So it is... Then I won't keep you waiting. Ba Qi, it's hot today. Bring a pot of tea to him later. : Ba Qi: Yes, Your Grace. : An Hu: Thank you, Your Grace. An Hu Favor ≥ 5 An Hu: Oh, Consort Chu. An Hu: What happened to the goose from last time? Magda: Ba Qi took it back and had people cook it. It was really delicious. An Hu: If you like it, I'll hunt some more quietly at this time next year. Ba Qi: Quietly? Why? An Hu: I was thinking of giving up hunting. Magda: Why? An Hu: After the hunt a few days ago, everyone praised me as an experienced archer. My colleagues didn't say anything, but when I returned to the barracks, I saw that the bowstring snapped Magda: How could they! An Hu: I didn't mean to be in the limelight, and I don't want to get into such trouble for nothing. So I won't hunt anymore. Magda: You haven't figured it out yet... Magda: You're skilled with a sword, but you can't fight on the battlefield. You can use a bow, but you can't hunt. They won't try to reconcile with you. An Hu: Yes... An Hu: It's just...I'm really at a loss. Magda: About the Royal Princess, I heard you haven't answered the Emperor yet? An Hu: Your Grace, what do you think I should do? Magda: Why do you want to ask me? An Hu: I don't have many friends as you can see. And you're different from the others. You're more beautiful, have greater insight, and speak honestly. I can't help but want to listen to you. Magda: ....Marriange concerns your life in the coming decades. If you don't to fight for power or love the Princess, you should refuse before it's too late. Ba Qi: Your Grace, don't tell people to do silly things. It's a great honor to marry a princess. Magda: He already thought about it. An Hu: Your Grace had said people in the hunting ground only seek advantages for themselves while avoiding disadvantages. I've already thought about the disadvantages of his marriange, text Magda: What is it? An Hu: WHen a goose flies in the sky, I can shoot it down with my bow. What if I want something greater, farther, and beyond my reach? Should I try to use a heavier bow or give up? Magda: Do you want to strike the stars? An Hu: It's no different. Magda: ...I heard a story about a man who loved the sun and chased it until he died. His body transformed into a peach blossom forest. The world might think he's a fool. But if you don't pursue what you [] An Hu:Your Grace... An Hu: You're right. I... Ba Qi: Lord An Hu, the other guards have left. Where are they going? Why don't they ask you to go together? An Hu: Oh! It's time to gather. Your Grace, I need to leave. Ba Qi: Why is he always in a panic? He even wants to take a star. Ridiculous. Magda: Lord An Hu has been marginalized. Will my idea affect his career? Ba Qi: Your Grace, don't worry! If he blames you, I'll beat him for you! Magda: Are you sure? Story Chat 5 Zhao Lang: Stop. Magda: ...... Zhao Lang: Please wait a moment, Consort Chu. Magda: ...For what purpose, Lord Zhao Lang? Zhao Lang: I have a new painting that I want to present to you. Are you interested? Magda: (You must be up to something...) Zhao Lang: You must be thinking I have a specific reason for this, right? Magda: No, of course not! Zhao Lang: You're right. Maybe a gentleman's heart can only be measured a certain way. I will have people send the painting to your palace. Magda: He left...... ...I'm not being used to deal with the paintings he doesn't want, am I? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript